toronado's thoughts
by ladyTpower
Summary: Here are some episode from Toronado's POV. Enjoy
1. broken heart, broken mask

**Toronado's thoughts : Broken heart, Broken mask.**

Replaced chapter

 **I want to begin my one shot story after Zorro interfering the gambler Bisschop, who was threatening don Carlos. This story is about what Toronado is thinking so his thoughts will be signed by ++ for and after his thoughts.**

Zorro walked Victoria towards the porch of her tavern holding her hand in his. " I should see that Don Carlos makes his home safely." you could hear the love for her in his voice before he brought her fingers to his lips. He mouthed a noiseless adios to the love of his life before whistling his loyal, black stallion.

++ I'm coming. A quick and easy one, I like that for a change.++ he walked slowly towards his master and stopped right in front of him.

Zorro was busy attaching his whip on Toronado's saddle when he heard his name screaming it was Victoria who came running to him with the panic clear in her eyes. "ZORRO... NO...NO!NO!" He turned around when he felt that she was trying to push him out of the way of the bullet Bisschop fired. It was too late, a scream of pain echoed over the plaza. Before he knew, it he sat down next to a collapsed Victoria. She had taken a bullet for him and now he was afraid, afraid that she was dying. ++ where the hell came that bullet from, I better be the one on guard. We will get the donkey somehow. Nobody shoots my masters mare and get away with it.++

It was while she was lying there that something on Toronado's bridle caught her eye, a little silver lucky charm worked in it. " This is the lucky charm I gave Diego when he fell of his mare. Why is it is attached on Toronado's bridle?" it was then that the truth hit her like a thunder in a nasty storm. Zorro saw the unspoken question in her eyes when she looked at the bridle and from that moment on he knew she just discovered his secret. He nodded as an answer to that question. He knew she couldn't die not knowing who she saved. It was on that spot that he got out of his shock, with sadness and fear was clearly audible in his voice. " Victoria why?"

Her answer didn't hide the pain she was feeling " It was Bisschop, Bisschop shot me. I wanted you to be safe. I would give my life for you. The man behind the mask and the legend just because I love you, all parts of you." It took a lot of her strength but she cupped his cheek with her hand. " I couldn't live without your love and friendship. You are the one thing the poor and weak have against the government."

Another voice came from across the plaza " SENORITA?" sergeant Mendoza ran out of the quartel together with some lancers and the alcalde, who only had eyes for his archenemy and not for the situation they were in. He pointed " ZORRO!"

Zorro looked behind him but didn't want to leave his preciosa, not like this. Victoria saw him hesitate " GO! Please save yourself."

It was a good thing Toronado kept his concentration and reacted immediately. ++My master can miss this donkeys like the rain can miss the sun. I will show them why they gave me the name Toronado. Like the storm I am called after, I will be quick and dangerous and win time for my master.++ As a furious storm he runs towards the lancers and the alcalde. ++ Your not gonna get him, not over my dead body.++

Fire in his eyes, more angry than ever he reared right in front of them. One brave lancer poked with a rifle his way while the others knew that they were no match for this 17 hands tall furious animal. " Look out, look out. Get back here." they yelled to the brave lancer.

Seeing him scratch his hove over the plaza dirt was a sign that it was only just a beginning. He reared again a couple of times not caring if or who he would get down. ++ Get back, back to your stables you will not take advantage of my masters pain. ++ He watched the lancers go back in the quartel but wasn't finished not just yet. He ran after them to make sure nobody would leave there place.

On the other side of the pueblo Zorro looked at the caballero's who joint him at Victoria's side. " Amigo's please get her to a doctor." trusting her to the caballero sitting the closest to his preciosa. He jumped up and called his horse wanting to go home. He didn't want to leave her side longer than necessary. " TORONADO!" his commanding voice now was full of anger, anger towards the man that shot his preciosa.

++ That is my cue, just going to make the brave lancer fear for his life while I am running out of this horrible place and now Full speed home. I think he can use a little speed. ++ Together with his master he made the run towards the pueblo gate. Bullets flying after them. ++ Ha you missed me again, hasta luego donkeys !++

Diego didn't leave Victoria's side for a whole week, sitting by her side talking to her like she was conscious . It was at the end of that week that Diego's emotions collapsed. " Don't die preciosa, not now we found away to be together. I can't live without you. Zorro needs you, I need you." he laid his head on her motionless arm and started to cry letting all his emotions run free. Like in a fairy tail, it was on that precise moment that she woke up. With a hoarse voice she let him startle with her reaction. " You are not going to get rid of me that easily." " Your awake mi preciosa, I was so scared I lost you forever. I love you so much."

" I love you to Diego with whole my heart."

Diego hadn't forgotten what Toronado did for him and he was forever graceful for having such a smart and loyal stallion as his friend. Toronado on the other hand was very happy with the extra threats he was getting from that they on.

Fin


	2. A wonderful Toronado

A wonderful Toronado

Living the double live isn't easy, living the live with Zorro's burden is a struggle. Not only for Zorro, but Felipe and Toronado felt there share to. Felipe was a strong young boy who talked with his mentor while Toronado, although the hard rides did him good, he still felt alone. He loved his master, he would trust them with his live but he didn't saw the use anymore. Just like his black master a few years ago. Maybe he felt a little jealous now that Victoria knew his masters secret and there live together could begin shortly. He needed to be kept out of sight. As long as his father didn't know he had only a few stolen moments with his Dulcinea. His head low, his apples untouched, this is how Don Fernando found the infamous stallion. When Toronado sensed the stranger he lifted his head, his ears flat in his neck, showing the white color of his eyes.

++ Who are you? What are you doing here? ++

" Easy boy, I am Don Fernando, I helped your master a few years ago with his burden and before you ask I can understand you, I can speak with all living creatures."

Don Fernando's voice was calm because he knew that Toronado had a very strong spirit. The stallion calmed down.

" That is better, isn't it. It is completely normal to be a little jealous of your master. But that is not the main reason is it? You can tell me, Diego trusted me now comes the time for you to do the same."

something in the angel's presence made the stallion start his story.

++ When it all started I was glad to be part of a team who stood for the greater cause, for justice. When I met Dulcinea, I had something to look forward to on the end of the task. But that blond donkey is as stubborn as the animal. I am afraid I am losing speed and that he was better of without me. Last few times they nearly captured us and that never happened to me before, there are only a few horses who can keep up with me, but not any of them are ridden by those donkeys.++

The angel listened in silence to the story of the big black stallion.

" I think it is better that you see for yourself what will happen if you leave and you leave the lives in the hooves of another horse. I will send you 6 months into the future. Nobody will see you or hear you so you will be safe, I will be with you all the way and don't worry I make sure your absence will go unnoticed. First I will let you see what will happen with your masters."

There was a big flash and before Toronado knew it he stood on a hill, he knew was on his masters land, he saw his masters mare crying, all of his masters helpers but there were a few people he didn't saw. He didn't see his black master or his silent master nor the father of his master.

He walked closer, What he saw then he couldn't believe for truth, in the middle of all the people, were three coffins of the best wood they could find. One of them of a beautiful dark wood with on top a big but graceful Z. Toronado panicked, tears flowed out of his beautiful, big brown eyes, over his elegant head. The sadness was audible in his neighing, a neighing that pierced the heart of Don Fernando.

++ What happened to them? How is it possible that they are dead?++

Don Fernando wiped a little tear out of his eye before he could answer his questions. It was one of the few times the angel had a hard time helping someone, yes, he was compassionate but the times he had a hard time himself could be counted on his one hand.

" When you left, he searched for you for days without any luck. The next time Zorro needed to ride out, they caught both your masters. The horse he used wasn't as smart as you so someone need to hold him and try to send him in the pueblo without being seen. That is where it went wrong they caught Felipe while loosening the horse in to the pueblo. Zorro was caught because the horse in contrast to you didn't stop to let Zorro mount, He managed to mount, but before he was a mile on his way they caught him the garrison horses were much faster and had no problem to stop him. An hour after they were caught they had there appointment with the alcaldes gallows. Don Alejandro did everything he could to prefend his son from hanging not caring for his own life. They shot him in cold blood. Your journey is not yet done, we will go even further in time, 6 months to be exact, a year from our first talk."

Again a flash and now they stood in the garrison stables. There in one of the stables was Dulcinea, his Dulcinea, But she looked only a fraction of her former self. She was absolutely skinny, here eyes didn't sparkle like they use to, she was nothing more than living bones with fur.

++ Is this my Dulcinea? What in horse name is happened to her? I don't reconice her anymore. No, it can't be the mare of my heart it just can't.++

Again the horse was perplexed with the sight before him, when he walked away from the coffins he didn't think to have any tear left. Boy was he wrong.

" The moment you run away, she lost all of her lust of live, her master Don Alejandro and his family was the one thing she let her self go for. When the family dead, she was sold to the garrison, the little lust of live she had kept for her master died with him. She now eats because she is forced herself to eat but just enough to keep her alive, the live she once had as the favorite mare of the old De La Vega is gone, they don't handle her with the respect she needs. When is doesn't want to do something they hit her until she gives in, she is not the spirited horse you love so much they almost literally broke her."

++ I don't know if I can stand any more of this, I don't know if I want to see what happened to my masters mare, but I have a feeling you are going to show me anyway.++

The angel placed his hand in comfort in the strong neck of the stallion.

" It is the last thing I need to show you, I am sorry, I can't stop the vision now."

He was standing before a little house, with a little field to grow some vegetables and a mare he knew was from his masters love. Standing with the horse was a pale woman, looking down, if he didn't know better he would think the angel showed him a strange woman and not the woman he grew fond of, not the woman who had earned his trust after many rides with his black master. She looked like a woman with no backbone and not the modern woman who spoke out against didn't know what to say anymore.

++ This is a world up sight down! ++ where the only thing he could say or even think.

" It is sad, she lives her live like a hermit, she lost her trust in everybody. She sold her Tavern who is now in the hand of the government and bought this little piece of land as far away from the pueblo as possible. She only rides to the pueblo when she needs to go to the market or see Dr Hernandez. She stopped going to church, she blames everybody for losing the love of her live, her heart was buried with Zorro six months ago. Another reason she sold her tavern is that since it was known that her protector died, she wasn't save for man with bad thoughts wanting a little fun with ' Zorro's woman', Zorro wasn't there anymore to help her so she was raped six times in six months. The only one she will talk to besides Dr Hernandez is former Sergeant Mendoza. He refused to hang his best friend and his help and was fired from the army immediately. Toronado, friend, Zorro needs your speed and your gift to think on your own. Dulcinea needs your love and respect and the prospect of living a live with you after all is done, Like Victoria needs you to protect the love of her live, especially now she knows who her hero is. Never doubt your importance in the team. There will be days that it seems your losing your speed but that is not the case. Never doubt your role !"

With those last words he was back in his stable, he looked around him, everything was like he left it. munching the apple he left untouched urlier. When a sudden he heard the voice he knew so well, it was Diego, Felipe, Victoria and a voice he knew was his father, he managed to tell him. Overjoyed he started neighing towards his masters, shaking his head to get there attention.

++ THEY ARE ALIVE! ++

Diego was puzzled at the sight of his stallion. " What is it boy, did you miss me?"

He walked in to the stable and touch the strong, black neck with his hand. Toronado brought his head over his master shoulder and pushed his back with such a force that Diego had no choice other than to embrace his stallion. " I love you to boy! You will always be my number one, but don't tell Esperanza that." he chuckled

" I had a talk with my father and we know how fond you are on his mare and once a day when everybody else is a sleep, we will leave you with Dulcinea for a few hours on the conditions that when I whistle you will run to the cave and you will be out of sight before someone wakes up and last but most important you and Dulcinea need to work on your offsprings and give us lots of foals." Toronado was more than happy with the conditions and was never happy he was a stallion of the De La Vega's.


	3. Devils Fortress

The devils fortress

Victoria was sitting in the library, totally panicked and confused, she had  
received a letter from a man who claimed to have shared a cell with her father, she knew that there was only one man who could get her father out of there. For the people she said she would ask Don Alejandro for advice, but in her heart she knew who to speak to. " Diego, Don Alejandro, I can't let my father die in those dirty cells."

Diego who looked up from the letter and looked around him so nobody would overhear him. " I will ride to devils fortress, and if it is in the power of men, I will bring your father home."

Victoria looked around her until she was sure that none of the servant where near. "Thank u Diego, Will Zorro ride with you?" Diego looked her in the eyes " Yes, I will take Zorro with me just in case he is needed." he turned to Felipe " pack my bags I will leave immediately. I you are done packing saddle Toronado a make sure he won't be recognized. I will meet you down the groove, hurry." Felipe nodded he turned on his heals and started to walk toward Don Diego's room.

Victoria walked towards Diego and she laid her hands on his chest. Don Alejandro knew he better give them some time to say goodbye but before he walked away he turned to Diego "What will you do with Esperanza?" Diego chuckled " Esperanza will go on a holiday in Toronado's stable, so you know there will be a horse there to look after."

Don Alejandro shook his head " I should have known, Be careful son. I will go and help Felipe." Diego turned his attention back to the woman he loved. " Be careful Diego, I don't wanna lose you know that I have finally found you. I have a message for Zorro also, please bring the love of my live back to me. Promise to come back quickly."

Diego felt saw the love and the worries in her pretty, brown eyes. " Don't worry I will be careful, I take Toronado with me for a reason. He will not let anything happen to me." he kissed her hand before he continued " Why would a man not hurry home, with such beauty waiting for him on the end of his journey." He took her in his arms and kissed her lips gently. Now it is time for me to go.

In the mean time Felipe managed to pack the bags with help of Don Alejandro and disguised Toronado. What Toronado is concerned they made the deal that only Felipe handled him besides Diego himself until the mithy stallion trusted his new accomplices fully and with his live. Although,  
he knew Toronado was fond on Victoria he knew the stallion was still to scared to let them approach alone. But they were working on it.

some time later in the grove...

Diego chuckled when he saw Toronado standing there. " That is quite a disguise for Toronado, different saddle, a white forelock. Gracias amigo, take care of my father and Victoria for me."

++ Quite a disguise, quite a disguise, I look like a gelding or worse I look like a mare with that white forelock. It is because of you master otherwise I would refused to move.++

Diego turned Toronado one more time looking towards his son in heart. " Adios amigo." Felipe waved and turned himself around back towards the cave.

Diego moved his stallion forwards " Let's go old friend, we have a long ride towards us. Let's make the best of it."

++ Despite the ugly forelock I will enjoy this much time with my favorite master. If that the only thing it takes for going on a big trip then dye away.++

The trip south was peaceful until a coach caught his eye, a coach in trouble bandits running after them. " It looks like there is work for Zorro everywhere old boy!" ++ Never a peaceful ride ++ thought Toronado in himself. Zorro had no difficult time defeating the bandits and stopping the horses pulling the coach. Toronado looked from behind some trees standing a little further up the hill way out of sight. He saw his master helping a mare stepping out of the coach. He saw the mare and saw immediately that how mean she was.

++ My master still is naief around woman. ++

Zorro made his way back towards the place he left Toronado. Toronado snorted ++ For horse sake what is that smell.++ he looked at the hanky Diego was carring " A little present from a thankful lady old boy." Diego tried to put the hanky in the saddle back but Toronado didn't agree to that and took a step to the side. ++ that stinky thing is not going in my saddlebag, not in a honderd horse years.++ thinking so he takes another step to the side.

Come on boy, this is no time to be stubborn we have much work to do." with that Toronado knew he couldn't win the battle with his master. The stallion calmed down and much to the dislike of Toronado, the hanky disappeared. ++ hmmpphh a whole road with that smell in my nose, i have got used to it I think.++ Diego turned his horse towards the place where he left the coach with senorita De La Fuente. ++ Ha that mare is even worse up close she has al the charmes of a ravenous barracuda.++ He listened very closely happy that his master had the brains to give a fake name.

" Look into his saddlebags you will find my hanky inthere it's parfumed with an exclusive parfum."

Toronado shook his head ++ I knew that stinky thing would mean trouble and now my fox needs to be saved.++ He waited until that guard was close enough and on the sign of his master he reared and galloped away until he was out of sight but still close enough to follow the coach. If he knew his master well enough and he did, he could expect an escape during the way. ++ My head if that barracuda had something to do with forza diablo. ++

Keeping a save distance he followed the coach, waiting for the moment his master would find the opportunity to run free again. It was Well in to the evening and already dark outside when he saw someone jumping out of the coach.

++ It is about time, a little time more and you were on your own inside.++ He was never so glad to hear his master whistle. " Good boy, I think it is time for Zorro to ride to devils Fortress." Diego jumped in the saddle and was on his way. He stopped in the woods just in front of Forza Diablo. He changed himself into Zorro and was on his way, leaving Toronado well hidden. Zorro was not well on his way when he saw the alcalde arriving with Mendoza by his side and a little after them his masters mare, ++ What are these donkeys doing here with my master mare none the less. That can only mean on thing more trouble! ++ During the time is master was in there, he guarded the surroundings listening closely. He was walking the surroundings when he heard a yelling and a bang, like something fell on the ground later would become clear it was the alcaldes downfall he heard.

In the meantime at Forza Diablo...

" Go home Victoria, I will make sure our father gets the funeral he deserves." Ramon Escalante was trying to send his sister on the road with Zorro so she would be safe.  
" " I left Don Diego in a town nearby, Senorita if you want I will escort you to him. I know you are safe in his hands."

" I love that Zorro and I want to thank u for not holding bad feelings towards him, you will always special to me." Victoria took the change because she knew Mendoza was listening and she knew the pueblo would know all of it in a short time.

Zorro saw trough Victoria's plans and made the gossip more believable. " I have set you free, although I will always love you, but I am not sure if I will ever be able to marry you and give you the family you want. I have a great respect for Don Diego and I know you will be happy with him. I even made a deal with him that I would teach him everything I knew about fencing. That way in time he will be able to protect you even better. You still can count on me."

Ramon was quiet because he suspected the identity of the masked man and with this scene his suspicion was confirmed. Who else could it be then his best friend since they were kids. Zorro was too much the same as Diego when he was a kid.

Mendoza on the other hand, had no idea that it was a set up. " Zorro you are a true honorable man, giving the senorita her freedom so she can have a family with Don Diego. But if you excuse me now I have some duties to fulfill now that the alcalde is dead." with that he turned his heals and walked away.

Ramon had already left to the mission chapel of Forza Diablo, letting his sister in the safe hands of his longlife friend.

It was Victoria who spoke first. " Where did you put Toronado?" Zorro chuckled he is over there by the woods somewhere. He whistled and changed his clothes after some rocks. " Will you do me the honor to let me accompany you the rest of the way home, my lovely senorita?" Victoria giggled " I would be honored senor!" she replied while she walked towards the black stallion, putting her hand on his nose cradling it. " May I compliment you to with you handsome appearance, Toronado." Toronado was flattered and held his head high. ++ I just love this mare.++

Diego mounted and where on there way back home. For once Toronado's wish came true a peaceful ride home with his master.

TBC


	4. the new broom

**What was Toronado thinking when he was first introduced to alcalde Desoto? A little drabble (a little longer than 100 words, I know). Taking place after Zorro's first fight with Desoto, and before he made Desoto mount his horse backwards. Reviews always welcome.**

 **The new broom**

After their first fight, Zorro wanted to be sure the new alcalde Ignacio Desoto knew he wasn't a common bandit who could be caught easily. He wanted to make sure Desoto knew who he was dealing with. He tied Desoto's hands and waited until he was conscious.

"Now that we met, I want to introduce you to someone who can make your life as miserable as I can. One more piece of advice, Alcalde: deal with this people fairly and openly and there is nothing they won't do for you, but treat them poorly and I will ride out to defend them, together with..." he stopped abruptly and whistled. "I want you to meet your worst nightmare if something happens to me or the pueblo."

++ Hey, who did you call mare?++

Zorro chuckled. "Sorry boy, I mean your worst nightstallion. Let me introduce you to... Toronado."

On that sign Toronado reared and planted two hooves on Desoto's chest. Desoto fell, and thenToronado reared again and planted his two hooves below the previous marks, in a vertical line, branding a T in bruises on the alcalde's chest.

++ I always wanted to do that.++ He laughed

" I told you, Alcalde: your worst nightstallion," Zorro chuckled.


	5. Wicked wicked Zorro

**What were Toronado's Thoughts while Zorro's trance and he was forced to race over the rooftiles of the pueblo's houses. Reviews are welcome.**

* * *

 **Wicked Wicked Zorro**

The hypnotist Lonzano brought a lot of troubles in the pueblo. First al of his acts were amusing but when Diego got hypnotized all hell broke loose. He cleaned the alcaldes save, Toronado was the first to notice, something was not right with his master. He wasn't the gentle master he knew. He robbed the alcalde, that was not out of the ordinary but it was when he pitched Mendoza in his face with his boot that he started to question his masters behavior for real.

++ What for horse' sake is going on with him. He would never hurt that good donkey on isn't right here, I must see where this is goingotherwisee I am forced to throw him of my back, in the hope that it will bring back his right mind.++

Victoria and Don Alejandro where the next to worry. Victoria whispered so that nobody would overhear them.

" There is something wrong Don Alejandro, this is not his normal behavior, What should we do Don Alejandro?" First Don Alejandro was lost for words, but when he got his words finally found he replied,

" I don't know Victoria, It is not weird he cleans the alcalde's safe but not more than what is stolen from the citizens, you are right this is not his normal behavior, we must do something before something really bad happens." Toronado heard what they whispered before he took of with his master who clearly lost his mind.

++ You can say that again Victoria, you can say that again.++

They didn't need to wait long before Zorro appeared again. They hadn't found Zorro to help him but they had a plan and they needed Toronado's help for that. Right now they could only watch and hope that Toronado was on his right mind because this time it all depended on him. Desoto had taken the change to block all the escape routes. Zorro turned his horse to a carte that was placed before some heavy crates against the wall.

++ Oh damn it, I don't like where this is going, Oh help don't slip, don't slip, I don't like heights, oh careful, careful, crap what goes up must go down.++

Toronado closed his eyes and made the jump.

++ ouf that part went well but this will be the last time, this madness must be stopped.++

It was a few hours later that they saw Diego leave to his bedroom, Victoria, Don Alejandro and Felipe saw the opportunity to slip in to Zorro's cave because, with the plan they had in mind, they needed the involvement of the one creature he trusted with his eyes closed.

The three people approached the black stallions stable, It was Victoria who spoken while Felipe soothed the stallion, trying to relax him.

" Toronado we need your help, you also noticed that Diego is not what in his right mind but after he robbed the bank we found out how we can get him out of his trance. Will you help us?" Toronado nodded he would give his live to get the master back he loved so much.

" This is what we are going to do, Toronado you need to try to lead him to the tavern, come to the door behind the tavern, we will be waiting there and will shout the magic words Et-tu bruté. If he wants to run please I know it the last thing you want to do but you need to throw him as carefully as possible, but I think it won't come to that. The first thing I say will be the magic words." Toronado nodded. ++ I just want my master back! ++

Zorro did ride Toronado every night, the fact he was in trance didn't chance that, so there plan would start this night.

They made there way to the back of the tavern to wait for Zorro to appear. It wasn't going to be a long wait. Zorro had difficulties riding Toronado, It was the first time since the were a team Toronado was uncontrollable. He stayed in the shadow as much as possible, nobody but the ones who knew of the plan expected Zorro in town not after his last encounter with Desoto. Like they had planned Toronado stopped at the back door.

" What the hell is wrong with you! You never disobeyed me before!"

++ You never lost your mind before.++

Victoria, don Alejandro and Felipe stepped out of the shadows, it was Victoria who spoke.

"Because we asked him to. And I have something to say to you to." Zorro was startled but Victoria did not back off " Et-tu bruté". Zorro shook his head confused

" What happened? Why am I here on Toronado?" Victoria turned to Don Alejandro and Felipe.

" I think we have the old Zorro back." then she turned towards Zorro. " You where hypnotized by Lozano. You robbed the bank and the alcalde and made you stallion run over rooftops. We managed to get you here because we have had help from a beautiful 17 hands tall, black stallion. He brought you here on our command." Zorro was still confused and began to feel guilty, " I robbed the bank and the alcalde? I did not know that I had such a bad sight." He dismounted Toronado and hugged his family " I owe you everything, I am glad you all know the truth." He turned to his stallion " Toronado old friend, you saved my life more times than I can recount, but thank u to stay loyal to me even when I lost my mind."

++ I will never be disloyal but consider you saved from a fall in an attempt to bring back your mind. I think that this deserves an extra apple later.++

" You will get your extra apple, although I think this deserves much more, but first I need to bring all the money back and then we are going to make sure that, that 'good' doctor, that traveling Lozano leaves California for ever."

An hour passed Zorro had brought all the money back and was as Diego well on his way to give Lozano a surprise he would never forget. He stopped his horse just in front of the carriage Lozano was driving, Lozano still thinking he would get lots of money. " Did you get the money?" Diego showed all his acting skills and with a trance in his voice he answered

" Yes."

" Well where is it? Give it to me now!" commanded Lozano. This was the cue Diego was waiting for and he aimed his little handgun towards Lozano "I will stop anything that comes in my way!" still with trance in his voice he clicked the handle from his gun, ready to pull the trigger. " You fool, you can't kill me, I am your master!" Lozano began to fear for his live for the first time " Et-tu bruté! Et-tu bruté! Keep the money I don't want it anymore, I will do anything you say but please don't kill me!"

Diego knew he had Lozano where he wanted him " You must leave California forever and never return!" Lozano knew he was defeated " I will leave, you will never see me again!" Diego walked towards the hill where his friends were waiting for him. Felipe was the first to ask if it was a good thing that they had let Lozano leave and not put him in jail. " Felipe is right Diego, why did you let Lozano leave?" Don Alejandro translated the question Felipe asked because he wanted to know to. " I could put Lozano behind bars, but the knowledge that his commands to me where performed by Zorro is dangerous knowledge in deeds. But don't worry Justice has a habit to make up with this sort of men where ever they may go. Now lets go home I think there is someone waiting for his extra attention and his extra apple!" They left to the hacienda glad that everything was back like it should be.


	6. Blind man's bluff

**Thnx for all your lovely reviews. I am trying to keep the storys going. Did you ever wanna know what Toronado had in mind when he saw Mariposa for the first time. For the first time a real challenge. Read with me and find out. Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

 **Blind man's bluff.**

Desoto was looking to at a beautiful dapple gray mare, he was tired that he couldn't capture Zorro. He knew Toronado was fast and that none of the garrison horses could give the stallion much of a chase. This mare was fast, with her he could out run Toronado easily. " What a beautiful horse, she is amazing, perfect to out run that devilsch black beast he calls a horse. I want that horse!"

Sergeant Mensoza was not really known for his love for the elegant animals. " ah, It is just a dumb animal!"

Desoto was tired of his comments about horses and set the sergeant loss for words. "Can you ran that fast sergeant, If you could Zorro would be mine now. How many for the horse?"

The rancher knew what his horse was worth and he also knew how much the alcalde wanted his horse so he saw good money in this deal. " Mariposa can outrun every horse, she has a price of 5000 pesos."

" Ha Pegasus isn't worth that price on the market, I will give you 2000 pesos!" The rancher shook is head he wouldn't give his price horse for that low price, he knew if he waited he could have his price from someone else. "To bad we haven't made a deal alcalde." he turned his horse and was ready to leave. " 3000 pesos!" The rancher still shook his head it would be 5000 pesos or no deal.

" Alright 4000 pesos it is my last offer." The rancher didn't look back. " Alright you will get your 5000 pesos!"

The good sergeant was startled " 5000 pesos alcalde for a stupid horse?" Desoto chuckled he was used to it that the sergeant didn't think further than his nose would reach. " Think sergeant, she will out run any horse sergeant, any horse!"

He smirked and knew he would win the next time he would chase that menace.

Desoto didn't leave any time fly by, the moment he was back in his office he made his poster, his horse tax poster and made the good Mendoza hang it on the pole usually used to make announcements

It was a costumer who made Victoria aware of the paper, it was a busy day in her Tavern and she didn't had the time to look was happening outside. " There is another poster outside!" she went to go outside to have look for herself. " A horse tax, that is the last draw!" She nearly bumped in the sergeant who felt like being the bad guy, hearing all the bad comments.

" Well that is what everyone is saying! But I am only doing my job!" Victoria felt her anger rising with the minute. If you don't like your job sergeant, then quit!"

" But senorita then I need to pay the horse tax!" Victoria now really lost her anger she snapped at the sergeant. " I see , I was wrong that is the last draw! Thank your alcalde for your empty belly because no more free food for the garrison lancers!" It was then that she saw Don Alejandro galloping in to the pueblo together with his head vaquero. That sight eased her a little if Don Alejandro knew, Diego knew too!

" Buenos Dias, Don Alejandro did you hear about the new horse tax?" she needed the comfirmation.

" I sure did Victoria, that is why I am here!" he nodded in codelanguage to Victoria to let only her know that Diego knew.

The older De La Vega continued " Sergeant do me a favor and could you ask the alcalde to step outside if you will."

The sergeant felt guilty about all this, he had his orders what it wouldn't mean his was happy with it. "I would if I could Don Alejandro but the alcalde had strictly ordered not to be disturbed!"

Victoria was still fuming "NOT TO BE DISTURBED! I THINK ZORRO HAS SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT THAT!"

" Zorro ha, when he comes he will have the surprise of his life." that was Zorro's cue to appear " A surprise, ..." he chuckled " I love surprises."

The sergeant startled again "Zorro, the alcalde said you would show up today!" before Zorro could response he the alcalde appear on an amazing horse seeing the lancer take a line setup to shoot him.

Zorro jumped on Toronado's back " Alcalde the people demand to know what is the reason after this so called horse tax!" his voice was commanding.

" To hunt you down Zorro, Mariposa will out run your devilish beast with ease."

++ Devilish me? I don't wanna know what you think of me when you see me in a real anger!++

Toronado was just amused. ++ It would be good to have a real challenge for a change.++

" that is an amazing animal alcalde, I think we are challenged old boy. Let's put a little wager to this challenge. If I escape you will rescind the horse tax!"

Zorro ducked under the rain of bullets and made a run, the alcalde and the lancers following him short after.

Victoria looked at her hero leaving and whisperd some encouraging words for the black stallion, "Run Toronado, Run like you never run before!"

The run was hard and long. " Come on boy, were going to separate the man from the boys." with those words he jumped over the ravine. Normally it was the end of the ride and he could ride back to the hacienda but not this time. Mariposa flew over the ravine just as Toronado did. " Damn it, he made is, Toronado."

++ I hate that mare, I will not let her get me. I am the fastest and I will stay that.++

The run contiued being harder in the middle of the dessert, The moment Zorro thought he won a shot rang against a stone near him. " That is one good horse!"

++ oh curved irons, this donkey will not give up is he, well me neither! I will out run that mare or my name is not Toronado.++

Toronado stood there munching on some grass near a little creek, Zorro was wiping out there tracks so that they had a little moment of rest. " Well ridden amigo, what did you find here? A creek ? Sorry boy I can't let you drink before you cool down, If you will forgive me."

++ What do you think I found, grass, good njammy grass. I need some energy for the second part of the trip.++

While Zorro drank from the creek, Toronado continued munching grass. They were glad for a little moment of peace knowing that Desoto was still out there somewhere. They were a little on there way when Zorro's sight disappeared. " The water is tainted, I have been poisoned" Hooves neared him but with his sight blurred he needed to relay on his hearing and on Toronado. " Desoto." he whispered.

He leads his horse towards the creek, Desoto maybe the enemy but he needed to warn him. " Alcalde don't drink that water, the water is tainted!"

Desoto chuckled " why should I believe you? This is one of your tricks he Zorro." Zorro shook his head not seeing where the alcalde was he again needed to trust his hearing. " Listen, your sight will disappear soon know, we are miles from the pueblo!"

It was only then Desoto saw his strange behavior. " What is it? You can't see can you?" Desoto Laughed and aimed his pistol at the heart of his arch enemy.

++ Oh boy! I need to keep an eye on this one ++ snorted Toronado while he saw the play before him.

++ I have a feeling that I need to save the day, because my hero is out of the weather. ++

he aimed his pistol at the heart of his arch enemy. " Finally I will see who is behind the mask of Zorro." He stepped closer trying to make as less sound as possible.

It was then that Toronado jumped forward.

++ Oh no you don't! Not if I have something to say about that.++

Toronado reared and punched the pistol out of Desoto's hands. The pistol went of but in the wrong direction. Desoto looked in anger of the horse standing before him.

++ Hahaha, This could be fun after all.++

" Losing your sight would put you in a disadvantage, wouldn't you say." Desoto shook his sword to the left and to right, to the left again, to disorient Zorro from where he was. After a while, he charged him.

++ WATCH OUT IN FRONT OF YOU! ++ It was like Zorro knew what Toronado was trying to say. Even blind, Zorro was the better swordsman, knowing he could relay on his other senses and the pair of eyes in his back. The pain started to get the best of Desoto but he didn't want to give up now, it would be long for another chance like this.

" Surrender Zorro and I will promise you a fair trail, otherwise I kill you here and now." Zorro having the De La Vega stubbornness wasn't prepared to give in either. " I am afraid neither of those choices are very appealing to me. We must help each other!de or we will both be death man. A truce Alcalde!"

" I am afraid neither of those choices are appealing to me." Desoto snapped attacking Zorro again. With that move Zorro bested the alcalde and broke his sword in two. Desoto knew when he was defeated, made it to his mare and left Zorro on his own in the middle of the dessert.

It was one thing to have a fast horse, but Mariposa was no Toronado. That was obvious when he lost his strength and fell of Mariposa, where Toronado was loyal to his master and give his life for him, Mariposa took off and left her master in the dessert sun, ready to die out there.

"Mariposa come back! Don't leave me hear."

In the meanwhile Zorro already spoke to his animal before mounting. " You will need to be my eyes old boy."

++ You think?! It is something I figured out already. You are as blind as a horse who worked in the goldmines.++

Zorro mounted and was on his way when he heard a pair of hooves. "The Alcalde's horse."

++ Yes without his rider. ++

" Come on boy, I much I hate the alcalde, I value life more, I think he is going towards The Salato canon bridge." He shook his head his sight starting to get clearer by the minute. " Toronado, amigo, my sight is returning, the blindness is only temporary. Let's go boy by now the alcalde must be completely blind."

++ Alright, because I really have to. I wouldn't have any difficulties leaving him here. ++

Desoto was already half-way the bridge when fear made him yell for help.

" Alcalde!"

Even in the situation he was in, he wouldn't trust his enemy. " YOU! Stay away from me"

" Alcalde, even if you make it to the other side there no one for 30 miles but me."

" You, you are as blind as I am!" was his reply. "Apparently the blindness is only temporary." Zorro Jumped towards the bridge, he continued to convince the alcalde in trusting him for once.

Alcalde, I know that are differences are wider that this canon, but even you know how much I value life."

This was the chance Desoto was waiting for. " Alright, I am on your mercy Zorro." He waited until he was sure Zorro was on the bridge when he asked "How far until I am on the other side."

Zorro was to good a man but to naif sometimes. Desoto made a run towards the other side. " I told you, I don't make deals with outlaws." he cut the ropes to cut of the ravine. " At last, adiós enemigo!" His words were hardly spoken when he heard a whistle. Zorro was still holding on the piece of the bridge hanging over the edge.

Toronado appeared on the edge looking down. ++ I turn my back and he is hanging over the edge of a canon.++

" The Rope boy, give me the rope." Toronado bent his neck to take the rope from his saddle and trew it over the edge.

++ Catch!++

" Good boy." he trew the noose over his stallions neck. "Pull boy, keep pulling." Toronado pulled like his life depended on it. Once back up he mounted his horse and looked at Desoto.

Desoto's sight had returned in the meantime and saw his enemy on the other side of the bridge. " NOOOOOOOOO!"

Zorro could not stop laughing " I pleased that your sight returned, now you can witness my escape. Oh Alcalde, one more thing, Marisposa maybe an amazing horse with a speed equal to my Toronado. But I will let you in on a secret, speed isn't everything. Toronado would never leave my side, He is extremely loyal. That dear alcalde is the difference between our horses. Your Mariposa maybe fast and an amazing animal, but my Toronado is besides fast, loyal, strong and smart. My toronado is not amazing but … how do you say it, oh yes es la hostia. Short way said my horse rocks the world." With this he laughed out loud and made his escape.

++ With such a master, as mine I will always be loyal. I hope you save Mariposa from that monster++

They were driving a while when they saw the dapple gray mare munching on some grass. " I think it is are lucky day today, lets make sure that Mariposa has a better master and you have less of a challenge the next time."

++ I wouldn't agree more ++

Zorro approached the mare and was able to take her reins " We need to think of something boy, lets take the highway back to the pueblo maybe we find some traveler who is willing to take care of her for the right price."

He didn't have to wait long, a man with short gray hair and a high had approached him.

" Senor Zorro, I didn't think I would meet you here so many miles from pueblo de Los Angeles."

It was Senor Moreno he was on a well earned vacation and was looking for new inspiration for his next book.

" Senor Moreno, I heard your book over Los Angeles is doing pretty good." Zorro was happy seeing the writer again.

"Yes, I found my calling and I wrote the book about the protector of Los Angeles but with the reason to tell the readers about the injustice in this world and more direct what I witnessed in your pueblo, without revealing to much, you can be sure that your secret is save with me. That reminds me I wanted to post this package this is the first copy of my book."

He gave the package to Zorro. When he opened the package it revealed a book with a beautiful black cover.

Zorro read the elegant, white letter out loud.

" _The real story of the masked protector from Los Angeles"_

" I am honored sir." Zorro laughed and he placed the book save in his saddlebag.

" What a beautiful horse you got there, Zorro. Is she yours?"

Zorro chuckled this was his change. " This is an amazing horse and now she is mine. She is an amazing creature."

Senor Moreno looked at the horse. " Is she for sale by chance? I will give you 6000 pesos for her. If we have a deal she will have the life of a queen. She will be traveling to Spain with me tommorow."

Zorro was happy with the price, he could use it to pay the horse tax for everyone. " We have a deal, senor Moreno, I know she will be good for you."

The deal was made, The horse was paid and would travel to Spain. " I must take my leave, it was good to see you again senor." Zorro made his salute in his own dashing style and was again well on his way back to the pueblo.

" Come on boy we have a tax to pay and a miserable live to save."

++ The tax I understand, but the part of the miserable live. ++ Toronado hated the alcalde in every fiber in his black, tall body.

About a two miles from the pueblo the ran into sergeant Mendoza and his search party.

" Sergeant! I know were you can find the alcalde but I have to give you something first."

The good sergeant startled, he always startled when he came eye to eye with the man he had to hunt but still respect with whole his heart. As long as the alcalde was out of his way he was good to Zorro.

" Zorro, what do you have for us? I don't see any banditos!"

Zorro laughed " No sergeant, no banditos this time, here 6000 pesos, I pay the tax for the entire pueblo!"

Sergeant Mendoza took the bag with money and he send two lancers with the bag to the officesafe.

" Zorro, were did you get all this money?"

" Good that you ask sergeant. I past a traveler and he wanted to buy Mariposa for the big price of 6000 pesos. Now for the Alcalde. You will find him about 30 miles from here near the Calato canon bridge. I need to take my leave good luck sergeant."

Zorro made a salute and was on his way off.

In the cave...

" I think you deserved those apple's amigo. It was a long day and we both need to gain some energy."

++ Home sweet home.++

A few hours later Diego appeared in the pueblo, the town was already used to seeing Diego and Victoria together after he stayed with her when she took the bullet for Zorro. The invincible mask Diego wore worked. To the people she and Zorro broke up, because he didn't want to put her in more danger. For the people she fell in love with the person who took care of her. It was a truth bent, leaving the piece out that she left the legend but felt for the person of flesh and blood.

A fresh lemonade well deserved after they blew up the tainted creek. From now on they spoke about Blind man's bluff.


	7. The secret master part one

**I am glad you enjoyed this story this last episodes I am working with will be the last two of the zorro series mixed in one piece story split in two parts. It will be based on the episodes but like you know me it will have my own, crazy sometimes, twist on it.**

 **enjoy this story.**

 **THE SECRET MASTER PART ONE !**

Risendo brought hell to the pueblo trying to drive a wig between Don Diego and his father and a dead sentence for Ignacio Desoto and Jaime Mendoza, but what nobody ever expected to happen, happened, Toronado was caught. Toronado wouldn't be Toronado if he made his guards lives a living hell, he loved to wreak havoc.

++ This fat donkeys need some exercise++ chuckled Toronado while he made his guards run after him like there lives were depended on it, even in the small open place from the cuartel.

++ What's wrong are you afraid of a horse? ++ He laughed at them. He was having fun because he knew he could relay on his master.

Zorro would not rest before his horse was safe. He will be out of here in no time, he could make the best of his time here. It took six guards to try to keep the horse in control. But Toronado didn't give up easily, He sent 2 guards flying with his back hand, the guards flying on a bench against the wall, pointing his backhand to another guard, with menace in his eyes he kicked the guard with his back leg with such a power that he smacked the guard against another wall. Two other guards were hanging on his saddle trying to control the horse from his back but everybody who knew Toronado, knew it was no use and if you made it, it would be the same as committing suicide.

The last guard tried to pull his reins on the bit side but even that was no use.

They never saw such an uncontrollable horse with a riding gear.

" How the hell is that fox been able to riding this infernal horse." It was clear that Risendo's man where not used to Zorro or the fact only Zorro could make Toronado behave.

Kicking every door he saw, rearing against the cuartelgate landing his hooves on the beam that closed the gates to the outside. He was whinning loud, mostly in his hope his master would hear him and know that he was still alive.

It took the six guards all together to tie the wild horse with his leg on a pole in the ground.

But the menace in his eyes didn't disapear, every opportunity was good to play with those guards.

++ You may have won this battle, but don't even think you one the war. There is something about me that you don't know and I keep it to the right time. It isn't nescairy yet, my master will come for me I know it. You asked yourself how he is able to ride me, ha if you have to ask that, you don't know what it means to respect each other and to trust someone with your live. ++

Still neighing in hope that his master would visit the pueblo and he would hear that his stallion was still alive and not giving there enemy's an easy time.

Diego heard it alright, he was just dismounting and ready to walk into the tavern. " I think Toronado is giving them a rough time." He laughed at Felipe " Now let's go inside, father will be waiting for us already."

His father knew Diego was worried, but he couldn't say a thing. There were too many people in the tavern who could guess what they were talking about. He hoped Victoria would find an excuse to speak to him alone, she saw the same thing as Don Alejandro did. Diego worrying about his favorite black stallion.

"Diego, could come over here for a minute? I need you help with something." Victoria yelled to her Fiancée. She was afraid id she didn't talk to him he would betray himself before the day was over.

Diego walked in to the kitchen, not knowing what help she needed.

" Diego." she whispered " I know you are worried but try to look less worried. I am worried to about him." not saying his name, Diego knew well enough what and who she was talking about.

" Querida, that is one thing I love about u, about us, we don't need words to guess what is wrong with each other. Yes I am worried about him, I want him out of there today." Diego whispered but Victoria heard in his voice an anger coming she never heard of him before, anger mixed with guilt and worry where a dangerous combination.

" Diego, you have nothing to be guilty of. How are you going to succeed this time. He is in the snakes nest for god's sake."

" I know mi preciosa, but you must know he is more to me than..." drawing a little Z in the air before he continued. " … horse, he means more to me than any horse I've ever owned, he is my friend, my trust, my comfort in hard times, besides Felipe of course. Do you ever thought about it why I am the only one besides Felipe that is able to ride of the respect we have for one another. He means the world to me Victoria. I don't know what I would do, when I arrive there and Toronado is dead!"

Victoria knew that no horse will ever be able to take that place in his heart, she to was afraid what would happen if Toronado didn't survive this rescue.

" Please Diego, be careful and bring Toronado home." With that been said he made his way back to the main room. His father was waiting for him at the table in the middle of the tavern.

" Everything alright Diego? I already poured in a drink for you." Diego smiled at his father and Felipe that everything was alright now. The talk with Victoria had releaved him a little, He wanted to answer but was interrupted by a voice coming right towards him. The voice made Diego's jaw thence, made his anger come to the surface again.

" Don Diego, Don Alejandro I am so glad I found you here. I wanted to apologies to you both for my considered seizure of your property, you see this is my first assignment and I clearly stepped over my boundaries." It was the emisary who tried to be on a good plate again with the De La Vega's or it seems to be.

Diego needed all his strong will to keep his anger in control. " That depends senor wither something like that repeats himself. Father, if you will excuse me I have work to do. Come Felipe." Diego and Felipe stood up and walked towards the door. " It is time to get Toronado out of this madman clutches. I see you later Victoria."

" Bye Diego!" was the last thing he heard before mounting his horse and left to the hacienda.

While Diego was riding home to chance in his alter ego, Toronado appeared to have calmed down, but nothing was further from the truth. Yes he was behaving, but lasted just as long until he saw his chance to make the lancers or the guards a laughingstock again.

He knew Mendoza was a good man but an opportunity was an opportunity on this moment. He would not hurt the good sergeant but he was getting bored and that in a mixture with the sergeant wanting to give him food was just a chance too good to let it pass by silently.

The sergeant arrived trough the cuartelgate, forgetting to close it again, there were enough guards anyway. He was carrying a bucket with straw to feed the black horse.

" Toronado... Toronado..." The stallion pursed his ears when he heard his name, still cheeky grim in his eyes.

" I got something for you..., nice horsy, I got some food for you..., nice horsy, nice horsy" Mendoza was the only one afraid to approach the stallion because other then the guards he knew what the stallion was capable off.

This was the chance he was waiting for.

++ Now it is time to laugh. ++

He smacked the bucket and made it fly in the direction of Mendoza, landing right on the top of his head.

" Ai bandita sea!"

++ Yes and that's a hit. ++ he stretched his neck, his head in the air.

++ Hahahaha this was to much fun. ++

It was while stretching his neck that he saw a familiar face appearing on the roof.

++ I knew my master would come. At last I will be out of here. ++

The last what he saw of his master was that he disapeared from the rooftop in to the office.

He was sitting on the beams from the roof inside the office to hear the last of the conversation between Gilberto Risendo and alcalde Desoto.

" Is everything ready?"

Desoto nodded " From the moment Zorro will try to breach the cuartelgate, he is a dead man."

Zorro jumped down " Why use the gate?" He smacked the alcalde in the face making him go knockout before he hit the floor.

He was angrier then ever, Risendo didn't have a clue with what fire he was playing.

Risendo reach for the drawer where he knew his pistol was only the anger Zorro felt made him quicker then he ever was.

" Close the drawer please, slowly." Risendo did what Zorro commanded him, still not afraid of the masked man who was standing in front of him.

" You are wasting your time, the moment you enter the yard I gave orders to shoot that horse."

Oh no that was the last drop, Zorro's eyes filled with fire spitted by his mouth with every word he said next and this was not a threat this time it was a sincir promise.

" If Toronado dies, you will join him! NOW MOVE!" He took the emisary with his collar and placed his famous sabre against Risendo's neck before walking in to the yard.

" The first man who shoots is responsible for the emisary's dead! YOU THE BIG CORPORAL UNTIE THE HORSE!"

++ yes untie me stupido.++

Everybody did what he was told, nobody would want to have the dead of Risendo on his shoulders.

In the meanwhile Ignacio Desoto was waking up again this way he was able to sneak up to Zorro and grab him from behind.

He pushed Risendo out of his way and for the second time in minutes Desoto was knocked out.

The sword fight continued on the roof, but Risendo's guards were not the lancers he was used to, a shot rang and Zorro felt down, kicking Risendo flying of the roof.

He jumped on Toronado and made his way out of the cuartel and out of the pueblo. He was in pain but he was more glad to finally have his friend back.

TBC in part two


	8. The secret master part two

**A little confused with the title? Why a new title now on the end well read this chapter and find out what I mean with the secret master. It is not what you think.**

 **Have fun with this last chapter of Toronado's Thoughts. Thnx for reading. Reviews are still welcome and much apreciated.**

* * *

 **THE SECRET MASTER PART TWO !**

Don Alejandro, Victoria and Felipe were all waiting in the cave, Anxious for Diego to come home and hoping his rescue was a success. They all had missed Toronado, even though he was only a day away, the thought that he was in the hands of a madman like Risendo was to much. Particularly for Felipe.

Felipe really loved the black stallion, he cried many times in his stable, When he was worried, when he had a hard time dealing with his handicap.

There hearts where beating in an overdrive when they heard the cave entrance open, overjoyed to see the black stallion appear in his stable, they happiness turned in to worry when they looked at the black rider leaning in pain on the saddle horn.

" DIEGO,... DIEGO,... WHAT HAPPENNED?" He saw the worries in Victoria's face. " I am alright querida, a lucky shot nothing more. But I could use a little help."

Felipe and Don Alejandro approached Toronado to help their hero. Don Alejandro knew he had to approach Toronado with caution but the stallion knew it was the best to stay calm and them help his master.

++ Home at last, I am thankful to sleep in my own stable, I never doubted my master though.++

His attention went back to his master.

++ I hope he will be ok!++

Zorro was in a lot of pain by the gunshot but most of all he was tired, the last couple of day where exhausting and he started to feel like he hadn't any sleep for months. A zombie would feel more energy than him. That is why he didn't protest when his father supported his son on one side and Felipe on the other.

" Felipe take his shirt off, Victoria do you mind to care for Toronado, I think he will love you more if you take of his saddle, meanwhile we will help Diego." Alejandro tried to do the proper thing despite Diego's injury.

" You are right Don Alejandro, I think he will be releaved to be rid of his gear but you will let me know how Diego is doing?" It was the least Don Alejandro could agree to.

The wound needed a few stitches but all at all it was his exhausting mood that made it all worse. A good night rest would be doing him good.

Like Victoria thought, Toronado was all to happy when he was releaved from his gear. She just put the gear on his place when Don Alejandro called for her to give her mind the piece she needed.

" Victoria, Diego will be alright he need some rest, tomorow he will be better but to be sure Felipe volunteered to watch him tonight do you mind to staying with us in the hacienda I will make sure that there is a guestroom for you. You never know when he gets or if he gets a fever and we know you are the only one who can calm him back down."

Victoria agreed but hoped that for once Don Alejandro would let her stay with him at his bedside.

" Thank u Don Alejandro, can I stay with Diego too? With Felipe of course! He can be our chaperon." Felipe nodded he would love some company, he was quite fond on the senorita who had his mentors heart.

" Alright, but I trust Felipe that he doesn't leave you two alone."

The night was peaceful and like Don Alejandro said a good night rest did wonders with Diego. The wound didn't got an infection. He knew he needed to stay calm a few days and let ride out as Zorro when absolutley necessary. The only time he went down is to let his stallion know he was oke and to get the to dress-swords to practice his fence-arm.

Felipe and Diego where practicing in the garden, Victoria sat near the rose-bush on a table she was reading a book she borrowed from Don Alejandro. It was a book with different legends, one legend caught her eye, she was curious if the legend would really be true.

 _ **The legend was telling the story about the king of horses.**_

 _ **A story about a horse who has power over all the horses in the whole world. Born as a first offspring of the previous king. The power was a privilege given by father to firstborn son. Every horse knew who the king was, it was a known secret, only known by horses. The only time a king made himself know to other creatures was when his family was in danger or when he was ferocious. That was something you didn't want to happen and particularly when you are on the receiving end.**_

 _ **Among the horses they spoke of the legend of the secret master.**_

She was so caught up with the story she didn't hear her beloved curse.

Diego was so angry the plants in pot were cute in pieces. The dress-sword flying trough the air made Victoria look up from her book, but kept silence when she saw the anger in Diego's eyes. It was something she wasn't used to see angry, let alone see him this angry. That was why she kept her tongue.

" This arm is practically useless. It is knowhere near healed."

** Easy you don't need to shout on me for that! ** Felipe knew the temper of his mentor and didn't hold his tongue.

Victoria was amazed how well Felipe took the temper of his mentor, clearly he was used to it..

" I am sorry Felipe, my anger disturbs my judgment. Why do I harbor such an animosity towards Risendo?"

This time it was Victoria who spoke. " Because he is evil?" Felipe nodded in agreement with what Victoria was saying.

" No doubt indeed that the man is evil, so poisend by menace that there is nothing left of the true man."

It was on that moment that Don Alejandro arrived in the yard where they were practicing. He looked at the flowers that were spread all over the place.

" What did the flowers do wrong that they earned their dead? Did they try to attack you?" chuckled Don Alejandro.

" I am sorry father, the flowers didn't so anything wrong but I have more of the De La Vega temper then you think or witnessed."

" It is alright Diego, I have something else to tell you. Risendo is offering a truce to Zorro he wants to meet him in Diablo Canyon at noon, an obvious trap."

" I know father but I need to investigate it. I need to know what he is up to." His father didn't know what he was hearing, but before he could react Victoria stepped to his side.

" Your father is right Diego, It is a trap, you don't have to do it. You are not even healed properly."

Diego let a sight " I know querida, but I just have to go but I will be careful I promise."

" I can't let you change your mind can I Diego?"

Diego took her hand in his. " I am sorry Victoria but I need to do this!"

Noon came more quickly then everybody thought, Zorro was arrived in Diablo Canyon, still looking around for traps. " Noon precisely, so far for punctuality."

He looked everywhere but forgot the look on top of the mountain. He was ready to leave when a voice came from the top. " Not so fast Zorro, I find it amusing you are precisely on time for your on dead."

" The message promised a Truce Risendo!" I was an attempt to know what he was planning.

" I lied!" with those words he shot at the gunpowder that was meant to blow up a piece of the mountain to create a rock slide.

Zorro spurred Toronado forward, Toronado on his turn did his very best to outrun the rock slide but they both knew it was useless, he jumped out of his saddle and pushed his stallion a side right before the rocks buried him.

Toronado was hiding in a sort of cave beneath the mountain and waited there until he was sure Risendo was gone.

++ I hear his horse galloping away, I hope that there is a little chance my black master survived it. this time I will rescue him and return the favor he did for me a few days a go. ++

He started to push the rocks away, sort of digging his master out. To his joy, he saw a hand moving, a few rocks further he was happy to hear the voice off his master again.

" Attaboy, attaboy Toronado..., I owe you my life amigo. Now we need to be fast old friend, If I heard right he is riding to the hacienda."

Meanwhile at the hacienda...

Don Alejandro was sending Felipe and Victoria inside.

" Felipe get inside and get my gun, just in case, Victoria, my dear go inside with Felipe and go to the cave, stay there untill Diego is back and tell him what is going on." The two made their run inside and did what Don Alejandro told them to do.

Victoria just closed the secret panel behind her, when she heard Risendo yelling, calling for Diego and trough the spying hole witnessed how he tied Felipe up with a curtain cord.

The moment Risendo went outside she heard the panel on the outside of the cave open up and saw the beloved arrive in Toronado's stable.

" Diego, hurry! Risendo is here and more insane than ever! He tide up Felipe and god knows what he is doing with your father. You need to be quick, leave Toronado to me, I will care of him now go."

Never was Diego so quick in changing as he was today, never was he more worried about his father.

He made a run past Felipe who made a sign with his head that he needed to go to the yard.

" I will be back in no time, Felipe don't worry, Victoria is busy caring for Toronado."

Diego made it just in time.

" FATHER!"

"DIEGO!"

Don Alejandro tossed his dress-sword to Diego. That moment he saw Victoria and Felipe, they appeared in the door.

" Father go to Victoria and Felipe make sure they are safe."

" But Diego, I want to help you." Don Alejandro didn't want to feel useless knowing well enough his son was the only one with a spare of a chance to defeat Risendo.

" Father please, you help me a lot by making sure Victoria and Felipe are safe."

" So your family knows you have skills with the sword, I presume they know who you really are! And they still love and respect a person who lied to them for so long. naïve people." Risendo tried all tricks in the book, tricks to make Diego so angry, that he would make mistakes.

It was his only chance to win this battle. Diego was the better swordsman and Risendo knew it.

" Your secret is out Diego, I succeed where others failed. You Diego are Zorro." He pushed Diego on his right arm opening the musket wound again. Diego cried his pain out when the wound reopened, by the push on his arm by Risendo.

" Zorro was shot while he rescued thought nobody noticed." The battle continued.

" I left Zorro under a pile of rocks and now you stink of cordite. I found you out Diego!" Diego knew he couldn't win with the wound on his right arm reopened, he switched to his left. He thanked his fencing master, Sir Kendall insisted that Diego learned to fence with his left and his right arm.

" My secret maybe out, Risendo. But it will never leave this garden." While the battle continued further, Don Alejandro took his chance to get his gun. The gun that was prepared by Felipe.

" Out of the way Diego!" The voice of the old don was commanding, but the reply he received was with a voice without fear, a voice more commanding than his father had ever heard.

" No father, he is mine!"

His father startled, although he knew his real son know, he never saw his son this angry. Hatred burned in his eyes.

After a few more moves, the sword of Risendo flew trough the yard. Risendo was on the ground lying in the sand defeated but not afraid for his live.

" Go ahead, finish me. You can't do it, you don't have the courage. The great Zorro is afraid to kill someone!"

Diego didn't back down.

" Murder is a coward solution! I am not afraid to kill, I just find a man like you deafeted by another swordsman more appealing."

" ha ha ha, you really believe that, I once told our father that you have much to learn about the real world."

Diego startled " Our father?"

" That right Diego, you are my brother." everybody was so in to this reveal that they didn't notice two pair of extra ears were listening.

A pair of human ears, Desoto's and a pair of black horse ears on the other side, Toronado's.

Toronado had a feeling he was needed. Not noticed by his master and not noticed by Desoto.

The conversation in the yard conitued.

" Really?" Diego didn't believe a word what was told.

" You senceted it all along."

Diego still didn't believe anything he heard. Why should he.

" This is absurd." the words where just spoken. A female voice interrupted. " It is true, everything Gilberto sad is true. I am Inez Risendo." The name and the sight of the woman made Toronado's eyes burn, burn like a devastating fire. His eyes sight went black, the only thing he saw was Inez Risendo. His mind thought of only one thing, she was the mastermind behind all of this.

++ My master can't kill, but nobody said anything about his stallion. I need to calm down for my masters sake. I don't know how much that white monkey heard. But my time will come, it will come fast. The king is mad enough for a reveal soon. ++

Back in the yard...

" Father do you know this woman?"

" Sadly yes Diego. Inez Risendo I haven't laid eyes on you in years, since Diego was born." Inez laughed she had him where she wanted.

" Gilberto is born 2 minutes before Diego. He is the true heir of your estate. His true name is Gilberto De La Vega." Diego looked confused at his father.

" This is impossible, I don't know who you are Gilberto Risendo and I don't know what lies this woman told you. We hired her she was our midwife. A few days before Diego was expected, my wife had this suspicious about this lady. She couldn't have children of her own. She was an angry and bitter, jealous woman."

Inez felt she needed to react. " You see what he is doing, he converted the truth all over again."

Gilberto tried to react but Diego was quick in his reaction, pointing his sword back to Risendo's troath.

Don Alejandro continued like he wasn't interrupted." If you were my son, no power on earth would have taken you away from me."

" If he has been your son, father, he wouldn't have tried to kill you." Inez had one more argument. An argument that proved it all.

" He is your brother and he can prove it. You have a birthmark on your inner thigh in the shape of a cross.

Diego looks at his father and back to his lost brother, who was still lying down in the sand.

" All right, you are my brother." He puts the sword down and looks towards his father.

This was the chance Gilberto was waiting for, he pulled out a little pistol out of his boot and aims it towards Diego.

" Say goodbye to your beloved son old man, I will succeed in something everybody before me failed me. I will not only kill Diego De La Vega but more importantly, I will kill..."

A shot rang trough the yard, Gilberto crumples to the ground.

Everybody looked up, Desoto appeared in the yard.

" It was either Risendo or you Diego. How much you humiliated me over the years as that masked menace,I hated Risendo more. You never wanted to kill me."

Around the corner the black stallion was still listening.

++ So he is going to get trough with his plan. Letting my master think he is changed until he is back in the pueblo. Sorry Desoto but I can't let that happen to him. Be ready to meet the king himself. To bad for you I did understand every word you where saying to yourself. ++

With those thoughts he run off. He needed all his horsefriends in the region.

Fifteen minutes had past since the fatal shot when Mendoza arrived with a cart and Desoto's horse.

Thirty minutes past by when the group arrived in the pueblo...

Risendo's dead body in the back of the cart, covered with a sheet. Inez Risendo sitting beside him.

In front sat Mendoza, who was driving the cart, with next to him Don Alejandro.

Diego and Felipe both riding on horseback.

" Drive the cart away sergeant. Corporal, I am now reassuming the full command of this pueblo. You will leave first light tomorow, you know what I am saying?"

Desoto turned to Don Alejandro. " I am sorry Don Alejandro I didn't know he was your son."

" Neither did I. But you also saved a son of mine..." Desoto felt guilty but interrupted.

"About that Don Alejandro, I still have the duty to arrest Don Diego. Lancers take him away, he hangs at dawn."

Before either Victoria or Don Alejandro could react, Desoto continued.

" What the hell is that?" looking towards the plaza gate.

A huge cloud of dust was heading towards the pueblo.

Hundreds and hundreds of horses where galloping trough the gate, leaded by a giant black stallion well known to Diego.

The horses made formed an unbreakable circle around Diego and his Family. Other horses formed and circle around Desoto and Inez Risendo, ready to attack, waiting for the orders of their king.

" What the hell is this drama about?" Desoto was perplexed.

A female voice answered the question, a sweet, young woman, arrived only recently to settle down here in Los Angeles.

" I am Mariana Lotoya, and I can answer this question for you, God has given me the gift to communicate with animals."

" What nonsense is this. This is your stallion De La Vega. Solve this mess!"

Diego Chuckled " Sorry Alcalde, My stallion has a mind of his own, especially when someone made him furious."

++ Nobody kills a member of the secret masters family, one more wrong move and you are a dead man. ++

Mariana Lotoya made his warning clear. " Can I introduce you to Toronado Alcalde, this is a legend proven to be true, He is the king of horses, also known as the secret master. Like the legend told us he has power over all horses. The king makes himself known when is his angry enough he could explode. He is warning you alcalde, one wrong move and you will pay with your life."

Desoto laughed " You don't think for one minute that I believe this nonsense?"

++ Try me, I will prove it to you, you will eat dust, because your horse will do what I tell him to do. Please Mariana don't translate the last part just yet. ++

" Alcalde he is challenging you."

" I will need to see it first."

++ As you wish ++ Toronado turned to Ducato.

++ Do what ever you need to do but make him eat dust. Let him know I'm not joking. ++

Ducato did what his king commanded. It wasn't long before Desoto was eating dust.

Mariana chuckled " I told you he was challenging you." It made Desoto only more angry.

" You knew this wouldn't you De La Vega."

" I am sorry Alcalde, I knew he was smart and loyal but I didn't see this coming. I love Toronado even more know. Oh and Alcalde I wouldn't think of shouting him because every horse in the world knows who the king is, if you survive, you will never be safe."

" I am not afraid of a horse, who thinks he is king."

Mariana Lotoya shook her head. " You just signed you dead sentence alcalde."

The circle openend and Toronado stepped forward. For the first time in his entire life he was afraid, afraid the legend was true, afraid he went way to far.

The circle closed behind the stallion, not leaving the madwoman Inez Risendo or alcalde Desoto a chance to escape.

++ This is the last drop, Navaro, Loco, Rorio, Take care of the madwoman. Desoto is mine.++

His three stallions did was they were told. Sending Inez Risendo around in the air like a piece of toy. Smacking her against a wall like a dead bird. Her blood splashing around hitting the alcaldes face.

The alcalde, now truly terrified, wanted to make a last afford to stay alive.

" Please Diego, please, call back that devil." he looked at Toronado

" ahum, call back your amazing stallion, please Diego." his voice was filled with fear, his skin had become as white as Dulcinea's fur.

" Sorry alcalde, I wish I could, but I told you the first time we met, mess with me or my family and you will have to explane yourself to him. I will be your worst nighstallion. He has a will of his own and he is loyal to me, because he wants to be, out of respect for each other. If he thinks its enough, its enough."

Toronado walked towards the alcalde, the circle a little bigger, to give him some room, but still closed. Every stepped the horse took flared the flames in his eyes. Every step he took growing more determent to get rid of this oppressor of the people once and for all.

His first bite came so quick, Desoto didn't had the time to react. A second bite in his upper arm followed, only this time Toronado's blocked his jaws, not letting go.

He threw Desoto with such a force, that every bone in his arm cracked. Ending in front of his bodyguards hooves.

" Good horse, sweet horse! Have Mercy please."

Toronado didn't hear his last plead for live.

He grabbed his other arm, making him fly to the other side of the circle. Where two of Toronado's bodyguards took Desoto's arm, one on each side. They pushed him again to place where Toronado was standing, ready to kick before he would finish it. He kicked Desoto right in the ribs, hearing them break, Desoto was lying in the dust catching his breath, Toronado kicked him right in his liver.

Now for the finishing touch. Toronado reared, his front hooves ended just on each side of him. He grabbed Desoto's neck. Desoto's screams of pain was heard trough the entire plaza.

It took only one swing from the stallions head to end this years of tyranny forever.

Diego appeared to Toronado's side. " I am sorry sergeant, but my stallion can be stubborn when he is angry like today. Desoto and Risendo did something he couldn't let go unanswered. I think your acting alcalde again." He turned to his stallion. " Thank you amigo, I owe you my life more times then I can remember. But I need to ask you on more thing, in a few days I want to propose to Victoria, I want it to be special, I also want good memories to Diablo canyon. This is how I want to do it..."

Few days past, time to set his plan in motion.

Diego was riding with Victoria on Toronado's back. Felipe and Don Alejandro riding beside him.

" Why are we going to the Diablo Canyon Diego?" Victoria was worried.

" I want to bring closer to my experience in Diablo canyon with another memory. Look down in the canyon Victoria I have something to show you."

She smiled when she looked down. Twenty horses forming a big heart.

" Querida, you have my heart, you have my soul, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me and become a mother for Felipe?"

" Yes Diego absolutely and most definitley yes."

thirteen months passed...

Today was a special day. Diego stood on a hill in the shape of a horse head. In the world of the horses, the hill was known as the kingsrock.

Beside Diego stood Victoria who was beautifully pregnant. His father and Felipe stood on Diego's other side. They looked to something, Nobody in the human world was ever a bear witness of the next event.

In front of them between the guards Navaro and Loco stood Toronado, right behind him Dulcinea with a beautiful white foal, Fiero. Under the kingsrock stood every single horse in the region to welcome there knew future king.

Toronado took a step back, showing proud to his first born son.

++ rear and bow for your future king, rear and bow for your future king.++

It was the most beautiful sight Diego and his family saw every horse reared neighing to there king and queen and prince.

From that moment Toronado left the rock Diego sitting on his back with Victoria in front of him. Don Alejandro was riding Esperanza right behind them and with Dulcinea by his sight and Fiero froliced around them.

Felipe, who had become Diego's first son by adoption road the beautiful dapple grey stallion and one of the bodyguards of the king, Navaro.

As Toronado came to the foot of the hill the horses they past started to bow, one by one.

The sight was amazing, a wave of horses bowing for there master, Toronado , Their King.

The end

 _ **AN : I hope you loved my Toronado' Thoughts story.**_

 _ **They end is based a little on the lion king because I always liked that scene of the movie.**_

 _ **I want to thank Frapper for the idea of the liver punch. Hahaha.**_

 _ **Thank to Katie1999 who gave me the idea of the of horses**_

 _ **reviews are much appreciated and loved.**_

 _ **See you for my next story xxxx**_


End file.
